Dance Dance Revolution Digimix
by CrisisAiren
Summary: A new game hits Odaiba Arcade, and there's someone already mastering it! Mainly Takari, little Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako *COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon, aight?

Ages:

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke – 15

Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Yamato – 18

Ken, Miyako - 16

--------------------------------------------------------

In the Odaiba Arcade...

People were surrounding around the newest game in town...  Dance Dance Revolution.  However, what they were surrounding was a blonde-haired boy with unruly hair, the bluish hues of his eyes reflecting off the big screen, following the arrows as they rose to the top.  Up+Left, Up+Right, Left+Right... it went on...  The speakers blared the song of Dub I Dub by Me and My.  It flared the Japanese words that this blonde boy danced to...

And at the entrance to the arcade, stood a flabbergasted duo of brother and sister...  none other than Yagami Taichi, and Yagami Hikari.  They were behind the blonde boy, so they couldn't tell who was playing.  His perfect combo kept going up...  The dance bar at the top flashed, as the combo on the screen glared...  105... 106... 107...  His score kept going up rapidly...  1000000...1500000....

When the song finally ended, people cheered...  A large A appeared in the top left of the screen.  The final score was well above 2 million.  The blonde hair boy glanced at the door and saw Hikari, and blushed.  Covering the bottom part of his face he dashed for the exit, and passed her, glancing at her reaction very briefly.  She was shocked and had only noticed him run past her, his unruly hair flying in the wind.

"Kari...." started Taichi, "Who was that...?"

"I don't know..." answered Hikari.

---------------------------------------------------------

End of Prologue, first chapter should be up whenever I feel like writing it =P R+R, plz.  Also, I know that Dub I Dub would normally be in English, but well, this _is_ Japan, after all.


	2. Monday - Plans and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

Bandit: Alright, I see it now.  You're right about English being used in Japan.  I'll use those songs next chapter…  I wrote this chapter before looking at your review.

-----------------------------------------------

It is another Monday.

Yagami Hikari woke up, very drowsily.  All night she was dreaming up who the person was at the arcade, and how he got so talented at it so fast.  _I wonder how he did it...  I mean, it only appeared a few days ago..._ she thought.  As she dragged herself out of the room, she saw Sora sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Sora... what are you doing here...?" asked Hikari, groggily.

"Oh, hi Kari.  Tai asked me to come over."

"Yeah, okay...  Hurry and freshen up, I want to talk."

"But isn't there school today..."

"They're touching up renovations at all schools.  It's been delayed for a few hours."

"No..  I wanted to see Takeru..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."  Hikari started to blush.

"It was about TK, wasn't it..." Sora said, sarcastically, that look in her eyes.

"NO IT WASN'T!" HIkari retorted, and slammed herself in the bathroom.  She changed, took a shower, brushed her teeth. etc. (A/N Not necessarily in that order)  Once she came out, the orange-haired girl was now sitting next to a brown-haired boy with very wild hair... none other than Hikari's brother Taichi.

"Hey Kari, we have to talk."  Taichi said.  "And we better fill in Sora also."

"Yeah, I still don't know what's going on." said Sora.

"Yeah well yesterday Taichi took me to the arcade..." Hikari started.

"To check out that new game, Dance Dance Revolution."  Taichi continued.

"When we entered, we saw this boy."

"He was dancing up a storm."

"Everybody was watching him."

"And he never noticed.  He kept dancing along, with a nearly perfect score.  It was the Difficult level for Dub I Dub, which I think is about six or seven feet."

"Feet?" Sora asked, interrupting Taichi and Hikari.

"They use feet to show the tempo, and the difficulty of the song.  The more feet, the more difficult it is." Taichi answered.

"Ah, I see." said Sora.

"Anyways... I could've sworn when he glanced back he started to run.  But he covered the bottom part of his face, so we couldn't figure out who he was." Hikari continued.

"I could've sworn I saw him glance at Kari." Taichi added.  "I guess that's it.  We can try it Saturday, in the back room.  All of us... TK, Dai, Matt and Mimi will be there too.  I pulled a few strings with the manager, and he set up a extra machine in the back."

"Mimi!?!?!?" both Sora and Hikari said, with much surprise.

"Geez Sora, I thought your mom told you that Mimi would be staying with you for the rest of the school year."  Taichi put up a sarcastic, yet annoyed face."

"No she didn't..."

"Guess you weren't paying attention.  She's coming tomorrow..."

"What!?!?!?"

"Anyways... it's time for school.  I'll drive us all." said Tai, picking up his bag and car keys.  Hikari locked up, and they left for school.

After a boring, uneventful ride, Hikari rushed towards the school gates, hoping to meet Takeru.  What she had done, however, was run over him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch... Hikari... watch where you're going...  It's bad enough my feet hurt..."

"Oh.. sorry Takeru." Hikari apologized.  "Wait, why do your feet hurt?" she asked, with alot of worry in her voice.

"I've been pla-running around alot, lately."

"Ah I see.  Take a break once in a while, Takeru.  Need a hand?"  Hikari asked as she held out a hand to Takeru, who was still on the ground.  Through that small conversation Hikari had gotten up.  He took her hand and helped himself up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Takeru."  They both started to walk into the halls of school, thought it was a little different with the construction.

"Hey Hikari, have you heard about that new game in the arcades?"

"Yeah...  I'm not really good at it though...  Let's just say I messed up alot..."

"Eh, everyone messes up at everything their first time..."

"Wow Takeru, you're sounding like you're a veteran at that game."  At that time Takeru shifted his gaze to out the window, and started to whistle a little.

"Uh.. it's like that in most games."

"Right..."  _Hmmm... I wonder..._ she thought.  She reached for Takeru's fisherman hat and grabbed it off his head.  The state and style of his hair caught her by surprise.

"Takeru, were you at the arcade yesterday?"  asked a shocked Hikari.  Nervously, Takeru replied:

"N-No, I was at home all weekend."  He reached for his fisherman hat but Hikari stretched her arm so it was out of his reach.  The bell rang, and they both walked off to their respective classes, Hikari now wearing Takeru's fisherman hat.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Now, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke were walking home from school.  They were all talking about that new game...

"Hey TR, I bet I can probably beat you in the new game."

"Hey Dai, let's see on Saturday when we're all going with Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi.

"Mimi's coming!?!?"

"Whoops, we forgot to tell you, I guess."

"Takeru, how did you know Mimi was coming?" Hikari asked.

"Tai told Matt, and Matt told me.  Matt was pretty excited when he heard Mimi was coming."

"Hey TJ, come on, me and you, Odaiba Arcade, right now!"

"Fine Dai, but trust me... you're gonna lose."

"You're on!" Daisuke yelled as he and Takeru ran off to the arcade, Hikari trying to follow them.

At the arcade...

They were lucky to have found that no one was playing it.  They both inserted some tokens and got ready to play.

"So, TE, which song, which difficulty?"

"Let's try... Drop the Bomb, Difficult level."

"You're on!"

They selected the song and difficulty, and they started to dance.  The word READY flashed on the screen, and it quickly changed to GO!

_Sorry but could I have the music louder?_

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!_

_Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,_

_now or never it's the time to resist 'em,_

_it's easy to blast them all away,_

_pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,_

_don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,_

_the mind can do more than the fist. _

Takeru was dancing a storm, while Daisuke was merely trying to keep up.

_Explosives are not what it takes_

_(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)_

_what we gotta do is build momentum, _

_if you need the right tools invent 'em, _

_ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,_

_the march to the future has begun get with'em,_

_the brain is the generator of almighty power_

_either do it now or your master plan goes sour. _

_Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?_

_It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!_

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!_

_Just..._

_Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis_

_and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis, _

_we've all gotta make room for whats to come, _

_what we gotta do is build momentum, _

_if you need th right tool invent' em, _

_ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm, _

_the march to the future has begun get with'em, _

_the brain is the generator of almighty power_

_either do it now or your master plan goes sour. _

Takeru was getting very good, his score almost double Daisuke's...

_Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?_

_It's up to you to make that call..._

_(And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out)_

_So drop the bomb! _

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!_

_That bomb! _

_That bomb! _

_That bomb!_

Song number 1, finished.  Scores were Takeru nearly 2 million, Daisuke a little past 1 million.

"Wow Takeru, you were great!" shouted Hikari.

"It's not over, TR..." muttered Daisuke.  "My choice now...  Boom Boom Dollar, Difficult!"

"Bring it on.. Dai..."

READY...  GO!

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Money funny in dollar_

_It's a thriller,_

_Darling, you're a wonderful lover, baby_

_Hai ai ai ai_

_July, December_

_Always deep inside of mind, tell me_

_Wai ai ai ai_

_You keep a pocketful of green green dollars_

_I love you but it's the time_

_You're very hard, you sound like a young fella_

_Take me over night_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Shoot you like a bamber_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_That you are, now_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Pushing all the buttons_

_More time_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Shai ai ai ai_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Why ai ai ai_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Pushing all the buttons_

_More time_

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!_

End score for song, Takeru around 1 million, Daisuke around 1.1 million.

"You got lucky, Dai..."  said Takeru.  "But it's not over yet!  I'll choose...  Dub I Dub, Difficult!"  _Dub I Dub Difficult?_ Hikari thought.

"I'll beat you now, TR!"

"Bring it on..."

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_I don't need your love anymore_

_I don't need you here by my side_

_no more, no more, no_

_And when I feel your love deep inside_

_I will forget, oh yeah_

Takeru was dancing up another storm...  This seemed oddly familiar to Hikari...

_So don't you dare come knockin' on my door_

_when you need someone to hold._

_Cause every door and window is closed._

_I can live, live without your love._

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_I don't need your love_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_I don't need your love_

_Love is cold, yeah_

_I don't need_

_Your love is cold, yeah_

_I don't need_

Daisuke couldn't keep up.  His dance meter dropped low.  Takeru was keeping them from failing now.

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Yeah_

_Dub-I-Dub-I-Dub-I-Dup-Bup-Bup_

_I don't need your love, anymore._

_No._

Takeru finished with a 100+ combo, while Daisuke ended with a small point total.  An A for that song appeared opposed to Daisuke's E.  Overall, Takeru finished with a A, and Daisuke finished with a B.  All Daisuke could do was drop his jaw.  Hikari however, gasped at sudden realization.  _That was Takeru!? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 1.  It looks like Takeru's our mysterious master... R+R plz!

Lyrics courtesy of RPGamers.net

Hope I didn't break a copyright with the copy and paste =/


	3. Tuesday - Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.  Stop bugging me about it!!!

(TK: Who's bugging you? *snicker*)

TK, just shut up.  Anyways...

Anime Master ZERO: Me, play DDR from what I set TK through?  You wish ¬_¬ I can only survive some Trick/Difficult levels.  Much less get a A (TK: *snicker*)

Lily-chan: I'm not sure...  I never played Dub I DUb under Difficult...  I only have Konamix, and it doesn't have Dub I Dub ¬_¬

Now, Chapter 2, Tuesday - Trial and Error!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday morning.

Yagami Hikari slept peacefully, but unknowing to her, Taichi had gone out and bought a copy of Dance Dance Revolution for the PlayStation, and hooked it up.  For the last few hours since he has been up, he'd been practicing for Saturday, in attempt to amaze Sora.  Stepping on the pad, he chose random... and pressing again, careful to not hit the down bottom, so to stay on Standard level.  He pressed the X Button on the top left of the pad, only to end up with...

"PARANOiA!?!??!?!?!"  he just couldn't believe his luck...

The music started....

READY...  GO!

Taichi sweated big time.  The notes kept coming up...  his soft pad was failing him.  He could never get a Perfect or Great, just Almosts, Goods, or Boos.  It came faster now...  Luckily he wasn't playing in an arcade, or he would've been screwed.

"W-What the..." he stammered.  Soon came a tidal wave of Boos.. until he fell down.  A fence appeared from the left, and the word "FAILED" appeared on the screen.  He sweatdropped.  "Last... time... I... pick... random..." he stammered, with a loss of breath.  Soon, he could hear something moving in Hikari's room.  In haste, he unhooked the dance mat, and took out the copy of DDR from the disc tray, and dashed into his room, hiding them in his closet.  Then he remembered something.  _I forgot the PlayStation!!!_ He ran out and saw Hikari coming out of her room.  He made a mad dash to the television, quickly unhook the wires and plug, and made another dash to his room, successfully hiding it in his closet along with the dance pad.  Once he came out...

"Taichi?  Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Business meeting out in England...  Won't be back for a month."

"I see..."  Hikari went and locked herself up in the bathroom, freshening herself up for school, when the doorbell rang.  Taichi answered the door, opening to find a orange-haired girl.

"Hi Sora." Taichi greeted.

"Hi, my Taichi." Sora replied.

"Since when was I yours?"

"Since when we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Right.  I remember now.  Come on in."  Sora entered and Taichi shut the door behind her.  At that moment, Hikari came out of the bathroom.

"Deja vu." she muttered, before saying: "Hi Sora."

"Good Morning, Kari."

"I figured out who that kid was."

"Who!?" both Taichi and Sora asked.

"It was Takeru."

"Takeru!?!?"  Hikari went on to tell them about what happened yesterday...

*FLASHBACK*

Takeru had just beaten Daisuke royally at the Arcade.  Both he and Hikari left, but HIkari buried him with questions.

"Takeru!  Were you at the Arcade yesterday?  Were you!?" she started to act like she was choking him.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Were you playing this game?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Were you the one who got the high combo yesterday?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"How did you get so good so fast?"

"I played when I went to Tokyo...  They had it there long before Odaiba."

"Is that so..."

"Uh-huh."

"Say Takeru... can you teach me how to be better?"  She put on those puppy-dog eyes of hers...  The ones any person couldn't resist.

"Why do you always do that...  I can't say no now..." he said, sarcastically.

"Yay!" She said, putting her arms around his neck.  He blushed, but soon the red turned more blood red...  She was tightening her grip.

"Hey Hikari, do you mind..."  he said, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry Takeru."

"Let's go...  Lessons after school Wednesday.  Meet me at my house."

"Sure.  Bye."

*END FLASHBACK*

"So that's it..." Taichi said.

"That kinda reminds me..." said Sora.  "Ken and Miyako wanted to come also."

"Cool," said Taichi. "But what's not cool is, that we're gonna be late.  C'mon, I'll drive again."

They both left too his car, Taichi carrying his car keys out the door once again.

At school, Hikari met up with Takeru at their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other.

"Hi Takeru." She greeted.

"Hey Hikari." he answered back.

"Lessons Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah...  everyday until Saturday, got that?"

"Yup...'

"Let's go, before the bell rings."

"Ok."

They both left for class, their minds on the lessons tomorrow.  Takeru would be the instructor, Hikari the pupil.  The day went by very fast...  Taichi drove Sora home, while Takeru and Hikari were walking to the Yagami apartment to work on homework, being closely followed by Daisuke.

At the Takenouchi apartment...

When Taichi and Sora arrived, they were welcomed by a familiar face.

"MIMI!!!" both of them shouted in surprised as a pink haired girl stood before them.

"Long time no see, guys!"

"Glad to see you've ditched the hat," Taichi joked.

"Haha, very funny Tai."

"Let's go in." Sora suggested, as they all went in and sat on teh couch

"Be right back... I'll call Matt over... you two girls catch up on what you missed."  said Taichi as he got up and headed towards the deserted kitchen.  He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.  He waited as the dial tone rung several times, until someone picked up.

"Yamato here, what's up?"

"Hey Matt, it's Tai."

"Oh hey dude, what's up?"

"I'm over at Sora's.  Come over now."

"Why?"

"Well Ms. Tachikawa's here."

"Who?"

"Mimi you idiot."

"MIMI!?  She's finally here?"

"Yeah.  Come on over."

"Sweet... I'm there!"  He hung up.  Taichi ended the call, and slipped the phone back into his pocket, and returned to the couch where the two girls were.

"Matt should be coming over soon." he told them both.  Soon enough, the doorbell rang.  "Dang, that fast?" Taichi muttered as Sora got the door, and let in a tall blonde in a black outfit.

"Hey everybody.  Especially you, Mimi." the tall blonde, who was Yamato, said.

"Hey Matt...." Mimi said, enticingly.  Yamato blushed, Taichi and Sora rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" Taichi said, trying to get everyone's attention.  "Hey, I thought we should go to the Arcade today, to try our luck at the new game...  What do you say?"

"Good idea, Tai." Yamato replied.

"Let's go then." Taichi said as they all went out the door and headed off to the Arcade.  When they got there, surprisingly enough there was no one using the machine.

"I think I'll go first," Sora said.  She put in a few tokens, and picked a song.  It was La Senorita by Captain T.  The music started, and the word READY appeared on the screen...

GO!

_Sitting in the corner, with her coffee cup._

_Reading the newspaper, not looking up._

_She smiles as she finds something funny there_

_The sunlight, shining in her hair_

_When she leaves, you want to follow, her anywhere_

_Her dress is too tight, but you can't let her see you stare_

_And she's a, hot one, a halepena._

_Ooh la Senorita_

_You never, get close enough,_

_To la Senorita_

At this point, Sora was doing okay, but this is Standard level, after all.

_You know she has a mind, she has an attitude,_

_And she likes her space, and her solitude._

_She'll tease you, or please you, if she's feeling good,_

_Or burn you, like you knew she would._

_When she smiles, It's like the sun shin-ing on your face,_

_Pulling and stretching, her leather and lace._

_And she's a_

_Hot one, a halepena_

_Ooh la Senorita_

_In Baha, California_

_Ooh la Senorita_

_Ooh la Senorita_

_Ole_

She finished with a good score, and was quite pleased with herself.  Mimi wanted to go next, and she picked a random song...  Look To The Sky, by System S.F. featuring Anna.

_S-O-T-A_

_Feeling excited_

_Knowing those who can find you_

_On your telephone_

_And there's never no answer_

_Said you love me_

_Kiss me, we were in heaven_

_Say 'I'm sorry'_

_Love you, want you forever_

Mimi was actually doing pretty good at this point, however, it was a 3-foot song, after all.

_Every night I look at the sky_

_Call your name and wonder why_

_Every night I look at the sky_

_Maybe miss you, won't you come back_

She tripped and her head on the monitor at the last bit.  Yamato was holding her and fanning her, until he realized it was his turn.  He chose a random song, and it was...

B4U by Naoki.

_Lets get it on, don't stop us now._

_We step up on the scene, we came to get down_

_Check the moves you know they can't be dissed,_

_Ain't too many that can float like this._

_We humbling, comin at ya,_

_And the rhythm is gonna get cha._

_Need I, should I not say no more_

_Tell me what the deal, yo check my flow!_

_Jump, jump, jump, DDR,_

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody just get jiggy._

Yamato was pretty good...  After all, he also went with Takeru to Tokyo.

_Could it be that you wanna be more like me,_

_No shame, I bring pain for the year 2g._

_Now we - gonna turn this party out,_

_Put your hands in the air move em all around._

_Can you feel the beat, down in your soul,_

_Don't fight the difference just let it go._

_4, 3, 2, 1, lets count it out,_

_Wanna see you move, let me hear that sound!!!_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody dance, let's get down_

_Be-Be-Be-Be for you._

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody dance, let's get down_

The song finished, and everyone clapped...  He reached a 90+ combo on Standard level... (A/N Yes that is possible...  I got a 100+ combo on it once, with the same difficulty).  Taichi reinserted some tokens and it was his turn...  He chose a random song and it was...

Captain Jack Grandale Remix by Captain Jack.  His jaw dropped and everyone else just laughed.

_forward, march_

_ejo, Captain Jack (ejo Captain Jack)_

_bring me back to the railroad track (bring me back to the railroad track)_

_give me a gun in my hand, (give me a gun in my hand,)_

_I want to be a shooting man (I want to be a shooting man)_

_left, right, left (left, right, left)_

_the military step, (the military step,)_

_the airforce rap, (the airforce rap,)_

_the seventeen is the best (the seventeen is the best)_

_go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_

_go... left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left_

And Taichi never got past that point.  He tripped over his own feet and smacked headfirst into the monitor.  He missed enough steps to get his dance meter and to allow him to fail.  Everyone just laughed at Taichi's misfortune.

---------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 2...  Chapter 3 is Takeru and Hikari, since it would be Wednesday... As usual, R+R, plz..

Bandit: Hey, I got two of your requests down... Well maybe not the first one exactly, but eh...


	4. Wednesday - Lessons and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

Wow...  I got 16 reviews in 2 chapters w/ a prologue o.O  My other fic ended with 5 chapters it has 16 at the moment o.O

TK: Maybe it's just that they all appreciate my skills.

Me: Oi...  you wouldn't have your skills if I weren't writing this.

TK: ...

Now, Chapter 3, Wednesday - Lessons and Love!

-----------------------------------------------------

Takaishi Takeru woke up to the rude awakening of his alarm clock, and the orange rat-looking thing with wings on his head, trying to open his eyelids.  Slowly he woke up, but once he sat up, the orange animal was flung to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, sorry Patamon." the blonde spoke.

"I'm fine, TK."  Takeru smiled as he got some clothes and changed, waving bye to Patamon as he left off for school.  It was another casual walk to Odaiba high, but soon a familiar was running toward him... all he could make out was a pink outfit.

"TAKERU!!!!!" cried a feminine voice.

"Hey Hikari!" Takeru shouted as he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm... glad... I caught... up... to you..." she said, huffing.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I want to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"Saturday..."

"What about Saturday?"

"Ken and Miyako are coming..."

"Ah, I see."

"Let's hurry to school...  I can hear Dai following me."  They both laughed and walked off.

After yet ANOTHER uneventful day of school, except for the various glances they gave at each other, they were walking to the Takaishi apartment, for Hikari's DDR lessons.

"Takeru, I'm nervous..."

"Don't worry about it...  Who cares if you mess up in front of me." With that, he smiled.  _I do..._ Hikari thought.

They were finally at the apartment, and they met Patamon at the door.

"Hi Patamon." Hikari said, smiling.

"Hi Kari!" Pataman greeted.  (A/N no pun intended)

"Well Hikari, come on in...  and sit on the couch for a sec, I need to set it up."  Hikari walked in and sat on the couch, while Takeru ducked into his room but soon returning with a PlayStation in one hand, and wires and a soft pad in the other.  He set the PlayStation down, plugged it in, hooked up the AV cables, and attached the dance mat.  "Well Hikari, welcome to Takeru's School of DDR, not affiliated with Takeru's DDR School." he chuckled at the last bit.  "Hey, come on...  get up...   just take off your shoes first."  Hikari took her shoes off and was now standing in the Stay Cool! area of the mat.  No doubt was she feeling a bit awkward.  Takeru turned the PlayStation on, and the opening scene appeared.  He pressed the X on the pad, and X again to select Game Mode.  Another pressed X and it was at the song selection screen.  "Choose Boom Boom Dollar.  Easy one to start out with on Standard; no combos."  Hikari very timidly pressed left and X.  The word READY flashed on the screen, then it showed GO!  (A/N I'll spare the lyrics this time for this song)

She was doing okay, but there was one classical beginner mistake; she always brought her feet back into the middle.  Takeru noticed this but refused to speak until the song was over.  She managed to pass with a E, and that was when Takeru spoke up.

"Hikari...  there's one golden rule about DDR...  You never bring your feet back to the center."

"Ah.. I see..."

"Try again..."  She tried again around 5 times.  First 3 times she kept doing the same thing.  The th time it was a little better, and the fifth time she did it right.  Takeru clapped.  "Nice one Hikari."  All she could do was blush.  "Hmm...  lets try a combo filled one..."  He stood on the pad, holding on to Hikari, and chose Dub I Dub Standard.  (A/N yet again I'll spare the lyrics)

Some of the combos she did pretty well, except she slipped on a few and lost her balance, to the point where she tripped.  This went on until she could do the combos on Dub I Dub pretty well.  At that point, it was around 5 or 6 PM.  Takeru decided to wrap things up...  "Choose random...  Let's see what you get."  She chose random, and she got...

Can't Stop Falling In Love, by Naoki.

READY... GO!

_My life, meant nothing to me_

_Then a guy like you came along_

_Everything's moving so fast_

_I gotta get my feet on the ground_

_I'm happy days are over_

_Cause I can always be with you_

_lying in your arms, babe_

_Ah they - make me feel all so brand new_

_Can't stop falling in love_

_Tell me you will be true_

_Forever, baby_

Hikari was doing pretty good.  She nailed most of them, occasionally missing a few.

_I just can't stop dreaming of your_

_Every day, every way_

_Say you love me baby_

_Say you will - always be mine_

_You'll never break my heart (noo)_

At this point, her dance meter was near full, until she tripped and fell backward, to the point where Takeru caught her from the fall, as the rest of the song went by, taking chunks of her meter away, but they didn't care.  The both of them looked into each other's eyes...

_I just can't stop falling in love_

_Baby you'll be kidding_

_Making love with you_

_Is all I wanna do (wanna do)_

_Can't stop falling in love_

_Give your heart and soul_

_Stay with me this time_

_And we'll be history - you and me_

The screen showed a D...  but no one was looking at it.  Takeru and Hikari were locked in a passionate kiss.  When they both came to their sense, they both blushed, but stared into each other's eyes...

--------------------------------------------------------

And there's the end of the chapter... and it seemed very short to me…

TK: w00t!

Me: What are you yapping about now?

TK: I kissed Kari!

Me: You kiss Kari in every other Takari out there ¬_¬

TK *mutters nonsense*

Well, R+R plz!


	5. Thursday - Crushes and Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

Me: Just waiting for a Review...  Lucky I got this inspiration...

TK: Yeah sure whatever... I GOT A KISS FROM KARI!!!!

Me: You still going on about that? ¬_¬

TK: COURSE!!!!

Me: Is there anything that will make you shut up...  Wait, I know!

*leaves and comes back with Kari*

Me: Hey ol buddy pal TK, look who's here...

TK: KARI!!!!

Kari: hey TK.

Me: Well, I guess he's shut up for now...

TK: Hey KARI!!!!  Thanks for the kiss anyway I can ever repay you...

Me: Kari, can you take your hopelessly addictive boyfriend to another room please...  I need to get on with the story.

Kari: Boyfriend!?  He's not my boyfriend!

Me: The way he is now, he's acting like Davis. ¬_¬

TK: That's because I am Davis!

Me: The hell!?

*pulls off TK suit to reveal Davis*

Me, Kari: Oi...

Now, Chapter 4, Thursday - Crushes and Disaster!

--------------------------------------------------------

Thursday morning...

Takeru and Hikari slept very soundly, since what happened last night...

*FLASHBACK*

_Can't stop falling in love_

_Give your heart and soul_

_Stay with me this time_

_And we'll be history - you and me_

A D flashed on the screen... no one was paying attention to it.  Takeru was locked in a deep, passionate kiss with Hikari... after she tripped and fell.  When they pulled away, they both blushed.  Takeru a red tint, Hikari a deep crimson.

"Wow...  Takeru..."

"Hikari...  I love you..."

"I love you too, Takeru..."

They locked in another kiss, deeper this time.  Takeru put his hands aorund her, while Hikari put her hands around his neck.

*END FLASHBACK*

However, those who didn't sleep soundly was Miyako.  "I can't believe Ken volunteered us to play that Dancing game!!!  I'm gonna make a fool out of myself..."  A tear fell down her eye.

Another ordinary school day...  No wait, lunch...

At lunch was the usual scene.  Takeru being hounded by his fan club, Hikari being annoyed by Daisuke, Ken eating soundly, Miyako whimpering... Miyako whimpering!?!?

"Miyako.. what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Nothing much..." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah..."

"This isn't about DDR, is it?" Ken asked, putting a hand on Miyako's.  She couldn't help but blush.

"Uh N-no..."

"Okay..."  Ken said.  Hikari smirked at the two lovers.  Miyako noticed this and retorted:

"What about you and Takeru?"

"We're just best friends!"

"Sure Hikari, sure..."

"Come off it, Miyako."

"Hide me!" shouted Takeru as he came over to the table.  "I managed to escape... except I don't know for how long." he said gasping for breath.  Hikari noticed something and shoved him under the table immediately.

"Shush, Takeru." she whispered.  Some of his fan club had come over and talked.

"Hello Miss Yagami...  Have you seen our Takeru?"

"Yeah we want to be with him always!"

"I want to be his DDR partner!"

"Hikari's my DDR partner!" came a muffled voice from under the table.  Hikari blushed, while the latter of his present fan club asked:

"Who was that?"

"It's me." said Takeru, coming from under the table.

"TAKERU!!!" shouted all three girls of the fan club present.

"Let me tell you this...  Hikari's my DDR partner.  I wouldn't have anyone else."  To signify, he put his hands around her and kissed her, much to the dislike of the fan club girls and Daisuke.

"TAKERU!?!?  HOW COULD YOU GO FOR THAT POSTERGIRL!?"

"TL!!!! LAY OFF MY HIKARI!!!"  _What the hell did I get myself into..._ Takeru thought.

After that, it was pretty sound, actually...

When school ended, Hikari and Takeru went off for the Takaishi apartment, while Ken and Miyako went off to the Arcade...

"I guess we'll try it out." said a nervous Miyako.

"Don't worry... I'll be there also, by your side." Ken reassured.

"I'm glad." They both went inside and surprisingly no one was using the machine (A/N: However they don't notice the frying corpses behind the machine... heheh I love my handiwork).  Ken slotted in a few tokens and chose double.  He was on the left, and Miyako on the right.  Ken chose a song that he liked.

"Well here we go."

Brilliant 2U by Naoki (A/N heh, weird machine... plays songs from all mixes.. =D)

READY... GO!

_C'mon, let's go, here we go,_

_Jump jump jump everybody._

_Jump up and have a hell of a time, get down._

_Get involved, c'mon 'cmon._

_Jump jump jump, let go._

_Everybody knows how to get down._

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Everybody knows how to get down_.

They both were doing pretty good.  Ken seemed to know what he was doing, and Miyako, well, was trying to keep up.  What got them both was the various steps that came quickly after one another...  That hit them.

_C'mon, let's go, here we go,_

_Jump jump jump everybody._

_Jump up and have a hell of a time, get down._

_Get involved, c'mon 'cmon._

_Jump jump jump, let go._

_Everybody knows how to get down_

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Jump jump jump, get involved._

_Everybody knows how to get down._

A C and a D appeared on the screen.  They smiled and got ready to choose another song... this time from random.

Celebrate Nite by N.M.R.

READY... GO!

_Gotta get down with my sound_

_Give you the run around, like run you right outa'_

_All alone am I, without giving love to this rhinestone_

_From my mind, to pen to the paper_

_Back to the mind,_

_M-m-m-m-mind_

_This beat is hard as crack,_

_Without tact, it's a mismatch_

_Come on baby, it's party time_

_(I like it, I like it)_

_Come on baby, it's party time_

_(Come on and have a party)_

_Celebrate the night_

_(Give me one more night)_

_Won't somebody please, save my life tonight?_

_Gotta get down with my sound_

_Give you the run around, like run you right outa'_

_All alone am I, without giving love to this rhinestone_

_From my mind, to pen to the paper_

_Back to the mind,_

_M-m-m-m-mind_

Done well, they both have.  Ken was spectacular as Miyako was actually keeping up this time.  The _both felt happy._

_This beat is hard as crack,_

_Without tact, it's a mismatch_

_Come on baby, it's party time_

_(I like it, I like it)_

_Come on baby, it's party time_

_(Come on and have a party)_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Won't somebody please, save my life tonight?_

They finished well.  Ken a B, Miyako a C.  Nothing can hide their smiles though.  They glanced at each other, and picked another song...

Dam Dariram by Joga

READY... GO!

_Fallin' in love_

_Fallin' in love_

_I - need your love in every way._

_And I feel this every day,_

_'Cause I have too many tears,_

_To fall in love again._

_Now - I am walking around,_

_In this side of the town,_

_I just can't hide away._

_How - can I look in your eyes,_

_When I feel I could die,_

_I have to run away._

_Da-ri-ri-ram, da-ri-ram, da-ri-ram._

_Da-ri-ra-ri-ram, da-ri-ra-ram, dam._

_Da-ri-ri-ram da-ri-ram da-ri-ram._

_Da-ri-ra-ri-ram da-ri-ra-ram dam._

_And I'm fallin' in love again._

_And I'm fallin' in love again._

_Fallin' in love._

They finished, both with Bs.  They smiled, and Ken whispered:

"I fell for you, Miyako."

Meanwhile at the Takaishi apartment...

Things were not going so well...  Hikari was messing up every song, even with Takeru's guidancce and support.  All that kept going through her mind was the kiss he gave at lunch earlier today.  Takeru wondered what's wrong, and asked her.

"Hikari... what's wrong?"

"I-I just can't...."

"Why can't you...?"

"I JUST DON'T DESERVE BEING YOUR PARTNER, TAKERU!" she cried as she ran out the door, not knowing where she was headed.

"HIKARI!" Takeru shouted as he ran off behind her, following her to the park.  To their spot.  The spot that only they knew how to get to.  Tears ran down her face,  Guilt ran down his.  They reached the bench in that spot, where they shared many best friend moments.  "Hikari.. what's the matter..."

"I just can't be your partner... I'm not good enough."

"Everybody needs practice."

"But you're so much better!"

"A person is only as good as their partner...  Without her, that man would be useless...  I'm only as good as you, Hikari."

"No...  I... when you...  them...  JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Hikari shouted as she pushed Takeru away and ran off to her apartment.

"Hikari..." Takeru could only mutter.

-----------------------------------------

Well that's it...  where were we?

Davis: Hey Kari...  be my girlfriend?

Kari: No way!

Me: Where's TK...

TK: Sorry.. *huff* all Matt's fault.  What's going on?

Me: Davis is trying to swoon Kari

TK: WHAT!?!?!?

Me: Oh boy...

R+R plz! Chapter 5 will be up when I get a crapload of more reviews!


	6. Friday - Heartbreak and Reform

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

Where we last left off...

TK: DAVIS!!!!!

Me, Kari: *sigh*

*Davis runs out of the door*

Me: Finally that rat is gone...

OK.. you guys want some explanations, right?  This WOULD'VE been out Saturday (8/10/02), except I had a birthday party of mine to deal with.  The final chapter will be out sometime AFTER Tuesday (8/13/02).  Mainly cuz that's my birthday... and I don't like to give stuff away on my birthday =P.

Now, Chapter 5, Friday - Heartbreak and Reform!

----------------------------------------------------

"HIKARI!!!" shouted Takeru as the blonde haired boy ran down the street, pursuing the girl of his dreams.  "HIKARI!!!" he yelled once more.  But she didn't hear him.  She kept running and running...  Takeru finally caught up, when she was on a park bench resting.  But the sight was not what he was expecting.

"Hikari, you okay?" asked Daisuke, who was comforting her.  His arm was around her shoulder, her head was on his chest.  Takeru let his jaw drop, as he eyes started to water.  But soon, Hikari lifted her head and looked at Daisuke for a moment.  She leaned forward, and their lips touched, and pressed against each other, turning it into a long, passionate kiss.  Takeru's whole world crumbled at that point, as he watched them kiss.  An oncoming wind knocked the hat off of his head, and soon it fell near the bench Daisuke and Hikari were sitting at.  Tears streamed down his wide open eyes...  Soon he ran off, tears blurred his vision, and he couldn't tell where he was going.  Until a car came and... *CRASH*

Takaishi Takeru quickly shot up from his slumber.  It was Friday morning...  _Was...  was that a dream_" he thought.  He figured it was until he got up out of bed, but couldn't stand.  He looked down and saw that his left leg was in a cast.  _What the hell!?!?_  The door to the apartment opened, and the figure who came in went immediately to his room.

"T-Takeru!!!"  shouted Hikari as she ran over from the bedroom doorway and to him, placing her arms around his body and hugging him.  He could swear that his circulation was cut off.  "I was so worried! Oh my God!  Should you even be out of bed?  Oh, and I found your hat... what was it doing in the park?"  _It was real!?!?!_ he thought.  Hikari handed the hat to him, but he didn't take it.  He just let it drop to the ground.

"H-Hikari...  I saw you in the park with Dai...  you were kissing...  do you... are you..."

"No Takeru!  that wasn't..."  Hikari started, but that didn't stop Takeru from holding back his tears.  Even with the difficulty of his cast, he managed to run out the door, leaving Hikari there...  He continued running, down the stairs, until he reached the door of the complex.  However, once outside he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk with his cast and flung himself into an open window of a parked car.  Raising his head a little, he saw Taichi in the driver's seat, and in the front passenger seat, he saw Sora.  They were making out, while Takeru flung himself at the back seat.  Taichi heard the loud thump and looked back, seeing the sobbing Takeru.

"TK!?" Taichi wondered aloud.

"Hi Tai.  Hi Sora." Takeru greeted, although it was hard to.

"You're lucky my window was open, buster!" Taichi retorted.

"Tai, enough of that!" Sora scolded.  But remembering something... "Where's Kari?"

"She's still up there...  Please, can you sneak me back up there?  I don't want to see her..."

"Well, you're lucky that there's no school today." Taichi noted.

"No school?"

"For some odd reason they had to shut it down..."

"Er... yeah.  So can you help me?  I think she's coming out right about now."

"Come here." said Sora as she covered his head with a jacket.  They both walked out, and they saw Hikari coming out, her head down and tears streaming down from her eyes.  Sora and Takeru walked passed her.  Takeru hid under the rather long jacket, and looked away.  Once they were inside, Hikari turned back to look at them, noticing the cast on Takeru's foot.  Sora looked back and saw Hikari staring at the cast, so she quickly got him inside and shoved him into the elevator, when Hikari came back inside.

"Sora..." she said. "Who was that guy you were with... he was in a cast like Takeru..."

"Just a friend of mine who lives here, that's all."  Then she noticed the elevator's door closing.  "Uh sorry Kari.  Tell Tai that I'll walk home."  Then Sora left with 'her friend' up the elevator, and back to Takeru's apartment.  They both went in, Takeru limping, and Sora shut the door.  Instead of leading him into his room, she lead him to the couch.  (A/N Sokeru after this point... you've been warned.  This is an interesting twist if you ask me... just thought of it now)  She sat by his side and kissed him, and took him in a short embrace.  "Now tell me Takeru, what happened?"

"Yesterday at the park, I saw Hikari kissing Dai.. after she ran off from here while I was giving her lessons..."

"Lessons?"

"For DDR."  He nudged his head in the direction of the TV, which around it lay a his PlayStation and a dance mat.

"Oh that...  But Takeru, what about tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'll go tomorrow.  I can't play with this cast on anyway."

"Tai told me what happened...  They said after you got hit by that car, it seemed like a miracle that you regained consciousness shortly after, but that miracle to extend to your body...  That's why the cast is there... There were some broken bones."

"I see..."  He glanced at the clock.  It was 10 AM.  In around 24 hours they all would be meeting at the Arcade for a DDR session in the back room.  "I still won't go...  what's the use if I can't dance."

"Hey, we have 24 hours...  I'll help you."  Sora said, to cheer him up.  She didn't see it as any problem...  Ms. Takaishi was on a business trip at the moment, in England.

"Thank you, Sora." he said, as she gave him another kiss.  Then, she set up a timer for 24 hours.

"When this reaches zero, it'll be time to meet them there..."

"Okay."  Sora set the timer to start, and helped him up.  He limped over and set up the mat.

"Takeru, think of this as rehabilitation."

"Okay."  He was standing in the middle, and Sora turned on the PlayStation.  On went the PlayStation logo, Konami's logo, the Bemani logo. etc.  Takeru selected Game Mode, Single, and chose Boom Boom Dollar.  Basic/Standard level.  It went on okay, when he switched between his feet, although he winced every time he stepped on his left leg.  AT the point in the song where he had to press it 4 times in a row, it had hurt very badly.  He yelped in pain as he stepped on it the fourth time, and fell over, clutching the cast badly.  Sora caught him, but at that point, the word Failed appeared on the screen.  Tears quietly streamed down his face as he looked at the screen.  Sora noticed this and turned him around, to face her.  She embraced him and slowly led him into a passionate kiss.  This immediately led Takeru into a state of calm.

"Hopefully there will be some miracle." she said.

"Yeah, hopefully." said a sarcasticly downtrodden Takeru.  The day went on...  Takeru was still having problems with his foot in the cast, although every time it was more bearable.  Soon came 12 noon...

Takeru was soaked in sweat.  Sora had sweaty palms from having to catch him every time he fell, although she did kinda enjoy it...

"Takeru, it's time for lunch.... Takeru?" Sora asked in surprise as he got up to try PARANOiA, on Maniac.  "TAKERU!?"  Sora shouted as he started to dance to the song...  somewhat rapidly, and somehow he managed to get most of the steps down...  Missing a lot with complete misses, misfires, etc.  He completed it with a E, but the surprising fact was that he finished it.  Sora's jaw dropped, while Takeru closed his eyes and fainted.  Sora rushed out to him and picked him up, although it was very hard to.  Feeling somewhat ashamed, she dragged him to a couch and somehow lifted him up on it, before sitting down on it herself, so that his head lay on her lap.  "I guess... it's time for a nap." she said as she slowly drifted to sleep, as their lunch slowly cooled on the kitchen counter...  The timer ticked from 22 hours...

For five hours they slept, still in the same position, until Takeru woke up.

"Huh.. what happened?"  He then noticed his head was in Sora's lap, while she was sleeping.  Blushing, he slowly got up.  His left leg felt really good actually.  He walked over to the PlayStation and started it up, choosing Dub I Dub Difficult, the song he mastered.

The song started, and Takeru was keeping up.  The noise woke up Sora who watched in awe as he continued to do it.  He nailed practically every step with a perfect...  It was a miracle come true.  A gold SS appeared on the left side of the screen, which at that point Sora hugged him.

"Takeru, you actually did it."  she smiled, whle he blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so Sora."

The clock read 16 hours... and after a few more more hours, it was now 8 PM.  Takeru removed the cast, which both he and Sora still considered it a miracle, and looked to find a second mat.  There was a hint of Sora' lipstick on his lips, and he somehow couldn't wash it off.  He foung one in the corner of his room and brought it out.  There was a late anticipation party going on at Takeru's apartment.  Hikari, Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, and of course, Sora was there, as she had been there all day.  They had all arrived while Takeru was looking for the mat.  They were surprised that he could walk around, with the exception of Sora.

"TS, you can walk again!" cried out Dai.  Apparently someone told him.

"Takeru... you can walk..." said Hikari.

"Wow man!" Taichi said

"Cool bro.  Quick recovery." commented Yamato.  Sora only smiled, while Takeru grinned.

"Hey, why don't we all play a little.. I found a second mat."  He hooked up the mat, and pulled cards from out of nowhere.  "We'll choose partners randomly."  His name wasn't on a card, so he had first pick.  He shuffled the cards and placed them face down.  Drawing randomly, he chose Sora.  Taichi's turn was next and he draw Yamato, which left Hikari with Daisuke.  Takeru kinda frowned at the last pairing.  Drawing straws, it seemed that he and Sora went first, Taichi and Yamato second, and Hikari and Daisuke last.  Sora took out 3 cards from her jacket.  Each one had the name of a song that she picked.  Each group took one card.  Takeru and Sora had Drop the Bomb.  Taichi and Yamato had B4U.  Hikari and Daisuke had Can't Stop Falling in Love.  Takeru and Sora got on the mats.  He chose Difficult/Trick level, while Sora chose Basic.

READY... GO! (A/N there is NO lyric sparing... heheh)

_Sorry but could I have the music louder?_

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!_

_Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,_

_now or never it's the time to resist 'em,_

_it's easy to blast them all away,_

_pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,_

_don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,_

_the mind can do more than the fist. _

_Explosives are not what it takes_

_(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)_

Takeru and Sora were doing okay.  His score was higher obviously.

_what we gotta do is build momentum, _

_if you need the right tools invent 'em, _

_ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,_

_the march to the future has begun get with'em,_

_the brain is the generator of almighty power_

_either do it now or your master plan goes sour. _

_Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?_

_It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!_

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!_

_Just..._

They were doing better now...  At this point they each had 50+ combos...

_Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis_

_and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis, _

_we've all gotta make room for whats to come, _

_what we gotta do is build momentum, _

_if you need th right tool invent' em, _

_ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm, _

_the march to the future has begun get with'em, _

_the brain is the generator of almighty power_

_either do it now or your master plan goes sour. _

_Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?_

_It's up to you to make that call..._

_(And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out)_

_So drop the bomb! _

_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!_

_That bomb! _

_That bomb! _

_That bomb!_

The song finished...  Takeru had a silver S appear on his screen, while Sora had an A.  They blushed and grinned at each other.  The light from the TV then made the fragments of Sora's lipstick on Takeru's lips more noticeable...  but the only one who noticed was Sora.  Taichi and Yamato were up.  Taichi stuck with Basic, while Yamato chose Trick.

READY... GO!

_Lets get it on, don't stop us now._

_We step up on the scene, we came to get down_

_Check the moves you know they can't be dissed,_

_Ain't too many that can float like this._

_We humbling, comin at ya,_

_And the rhythm is gonna get cha._

_Need I, should I not say no more_

_Tell me what the deal, yo check my flow!_

_Jump, jump, jump, DDR,_

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody just get jiggy._

Somehow Taichi got better...  His dance meter seemed to stay in the middle, while Yamato's was flashing.  

_Could it be that you wanna be more like me,_

_No shame, I bring pain for the year 2g._

_Now we - gonna turn this party out,_

_Put your hands in the air move em all around._

_Can you feel the beat, down in your soul,_

_Don't fight the difference just let it go._

_4, 3, 2, 1, lets count it out,_

_Wanna see you move, let me hear that sound!!!_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody dance, let's get down_

_Be-Be-Be-Be for you._

_Yo! Everybody come compete with DDR_

_Jam, jam, jam, DDR,_

_Everybody dance, let's get down_

A C appeared on Taichi's side, while there was an A on Yamato's.  Hikari and Daisuke were next.  They both chose Trick.

READY... GO!

_My life, meant nothing to me_

_Then a guy like you came along_

_Everything's moving so fast_

_I gotta get my feet on the ground_

_I'm happy days are over_

_Cause I can always be with you_

_lying in your arms, babe_

_Ah they - make me feel all so brand new_

_Can't stop falling in love_

_Tell me you will be true_

_Forever, baby_

_I just can't stop dreaming of your_

They were both doing well... and they were both very synchronized.  _I guess Dai's been teaching her..._ Takeru thought.

_Every day, every way_

_Say you love me baby_

_Say you will - always be mine_

_You'll never break my heart (noo)_

_I just can't stop falling in love_

_Baby you'll be kidding_

_Making love with you_

_Is all I wanna do (wanna do)_

_Can't stop falling in love_

_Give your heart and soul_

_Stay with me this time_

_And we'll be history - you and me_

The song finished... they both ended up with silver S's.  Too celebrate, they both gave each other a passionate kiss...  but the sight nearly destroy Takeru's heart.  Sora put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------

Me: Finally...

Kari: AKIRA!!!!  Look what you've done to TK!

Me: Huh?

TK: Sora...

Me: He's in a...

Sora: ...dreamlike trance over me.

Me: Where'd you come from?

Davis: During the story.

Me: Now where the hell did you come from?

Davis: Story.  I'm here to see my Kari...

Kari: I'm here!

Me: Oh boy, look what I've done...

*runs as he doesn't want to witness horror anymore*

Hehe, I'm expecting a lot of flames for this Sokeru and Daikari stunt I pulled... hehe..  The depth of the plot...  Just me or is it getting hot in here...?  AH!  SEA OF FLAMES!!!!

Anyway...

This time, I NEED reviews.  I need song suggesstions for their DDR session.  The earlier the request, the higher the priority.  This includes requests from before.  Also, the less reviews I get, the crappier the final chapter will be.  So, more reviews = better ending.  And if I get less than 10 more reviews, this WILL turn into a Sokeru/Daikari fic.  You've been warned.  NO double reviewing...  Only reviews for this chapter will count.

So, R+R plz!

Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday to me! ^_^

(Written&Submitted on August 12, 2002.  11:30 PM EST)


	7. Saturday - Apologies and Triumph! Pre-D...

Disclaimer: I do not own DDR or Digimon.

At long last Chapter 6!  And I bring you a Sokeru/Daikari ending!

*gets covered by flames, but steps out unharmed*

Just kidding!  By popular demand, it is a Takari/Taiora ending!

Now, Chapter 6, Saturday - Apologies and Triumph! Pre-Dance Jitters! (Part 1)

----------------------------------------------------

In the Takaishi apartment was the Chosen Child of Hope, Takaishi Takeru.  But right now, he was fairly melancholic.

"I guess Hikari would rather have Daisuke..." he said.

"Don't say that!" said a voice from the door.  It was Sora, who apparently had spent the night there... Mimi had covered for her.  "You know you are one of the greatest people out there...  but I bet you are number one in her heart." she comforted.

"Maybe, or maybe not."  Sora glanced at the clock.  It was 8 AM.

"Well, it's two hours before we have to meet in the arcade..."

"I need to think."

"Okay then."  Sora left his room while Takeru got onto his bed again.  From under the pillow he pulled out a picture.  It was of him and Hikari at a dance.  Taichi and Yamato somehow snuck in and got a picture of him dancing with her.  And somehow, Takeru stole this from them.  His and Hikari's hands were laced together, dancing to a soft beat...  Then, he slid the picture back, and stepped outside, where Sora was waiting with Taichi, Hikari and Daisuke.  Taichi and Daisuke couldn't hold back their laughter.  Hikari blushed, while Sora's face remained unchanged...

"Geez TL, get some clothes on!"

"Huh, what...?" Takeru looked down and saw he had only his boxers on.  He dashed into his room and put on something more... reasonable.  He went back out, where they all started to talk.

"Hey TK, what's that on your lips?" Taichi asked.  He pointed at Takeru's lips.

"Huh?  What?"

"There's a pink smudge on them..."  A red tint went up Takeru and Sora's faces, while Sora looked away to hide her pink lips.

"Er... right.  Anyways..." he looked to Hikari and Daisuke, who were holding hands, smiling at each other.  "So, how are you two... doing?"  He said, straining to get the last word out.

"We're fine, Takeru."

"Yeah TS, my girlfriend and I are okay."

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" said Takeru, Taichi and Sora all at once.

"Yes..." both Hikari and Daisuke said, red flooding their cheeks.  Just then, Takeru zoned out in disbelief.  _No.. it can't be..._  "It was on Thursday... when it happened... when Dai comforted me, when I ran off from here...  He said he loved me, and I found that I loved him too..." Hikari said.  Takeru jaw dropped.  Daisuke lived up in the moment.

"Yeah... she said about how you expected too much from her, about..."

"Dai, can I speak to you outside for a moment?  Privately?" Takeru interrupted.

"Sure."  They both walked outside and Takeru shut the door behind them.

"I wonder what he could want with Dai..." Hikari said to Taichi and Sora.

"Who knows?" Taichi answered, resting against the couch.

Outside...

Takeru had just shut the door and turned to Daisuke.  Soon, he lunged forward and gave Dai a right hook straight at the face, which had come unexpectantly.  Dai skidded back a few feet before wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"For making my life miserable!" Takeru shouted as he lunged forward with another right hook, that Dai blocked.  Then, he made his counter by sending his free arm right into Takeru's stomach and canceling it into an uppercut, while letting go.  It caused Takeru to fall to the ground.  He got back up and rushed at Daisuke, leg sweeping him and shoving him into the wall.  The loud bang aroused the attention of the three inside, as they scurried out the door, and came upon a gruesome sight.  Takeru was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and Daisuke the same, but it was much worse for him.  He was pinned against a wall, Takeru holding him up with his left arm, and was about to give a hard right hook at Daisuke's face, when the door had opened he was inches away from knocking him out.

"TAKERU!?" Hikari yelled as she ran forward and slapped Takeru in the face before attending to Daisuke.  Takeru stood there dumbstruck.  His eyes were widening, and his vision became more clouded.  He felt Sora's arm coming around him, and Taichi's arm outstretched for his shoulder.  Apparently they had distanced themselves from Hikari who was nursing Daisuke.

"Don't worry man, this ain't over." Taichi said.  Takeru touched the point where Hikari had slapped him, and tears silently fell.. never to be heard.  "We have to get going... we're almost late.  They all reluctantly walked to the Arcade, Hikari and Daisuke in front, Taichi Takeru and Sora walking behind them.  Takeru winced at everytime he saw Hikari and Daisuke flirting.  They had made it time, while miles away, in the Takaishi Apartment, the timer went off, signaling the 24 hours had ended...

------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's part 1, and TK has just beaten up Davis... eh...  everything's back together in the Takari world, or is it?  Kari still has feelings for Davis, and now, she's angry at TK?  What madness is there!?  Keep reading for Part 2 of this trilogy, Saturday - Apologies and Triumphs!  It's Dancing Time!

As always, R+R plz!


	8. Saturday - Apologies and Triumph! It's ...

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

Whoo Part 2 of 3!.

Now, Chapter 6, Saturday - Apologies and Triumph! It's Dancing Time!

-----------------------------------------------------

The five made it to the arcade, but were now waiting for Mimi, Yamato, Ken and Miyako.

"They should say when they would be late." Taichi said with disgust.  "The manager of the arcade won't let us in until the whole party's here."  He spat onto the street as they waited for those four Chosen Children.

"Hey Sora, call Mimi and see if she's on her way."  Takeru said, as he tossed her his cell phone, which Ms. Takaishi had given him one day. Taichi, Sora and Takeru were standing near the street, being lookouts, while Daisuke and Hikari were near the door, flirting.  Takeru didn't have the heart to turn around and look at them.  Sora used the cell to dial her house, and when she got no answer...

"Mimi's probably on her way."  Sora said, but noticed that Taichi and Takeru were looking down the street.

"You mean she's here." Taichi said.

"With Matt." Takeru pointed out.  Yamato and Mimi appeared, holding hands.

"So, what's up?" Yamato asked.

"Waiting for Miyako and Ken." Takeru replied."

"Don't have to wait anymore" Taichi said, as he had noticed Ken and Miyako were across the street, also holding hands.

"Geez, what is it with everybody holding hands?" Takeru mumbled, as they crossed the street.

"Hi everyone!" Miyako said as they reached everyone.

"I see you're coupled with Ken..." Takeru noted.

"Bingo!" she replied gleefully.

"Well, let's get inside. I don't want to annoy that arcade manager." Taichi said as they all went inside, past the DDR machine in the arcade, and to a back room.  It was very spacious, with a machine in there.  "The guy rigged it so we get free plays...  Except to 'pull the strings', I ended up paying a big wad of money..."  (A/N 40 U.S. Dollars... do the conversion, I don't know the USD - yen conversion)

"So... let's start I guess." Yamato said.

"Let's do Single, Double then Versus." said Takeru.

"Fine by me." replied Mimi.

"Let's start then!" Daisuke said.

"We have to pick the order." Hikari noted.

"Way ahead of you." Sora said as she pulled out nine cards, and spread them out on the table.  "The first one picked goes first."  She turned over a card...  Taichi.

"So I guess I'm first..." he said, as he turned over another card... Ken.

"I'm next then," Ken said, as he turned over a card... this time it was Mimi.  Mimi turned over a card, which was Daisuke's.  Then he turned over a card...  this went on until  the last card was drawn.  The order was now Taichi, Daisuke, Ken, Mimi, Miyako, Sora, Yamato, Hikari and finally Takeru.

"You keep going until you finish all four songs or until you fail." Taichi said, as he stepped onto the machine's pads.  After a little configuring he chose Sobakasu Freckles (KCP Re-Edit) by Tiggy, Basic level. (A/N...  this machine seems to have all the mixes, doesn't it... heheh)

Ready... GO!

_What am I, what I am, what what what (uh!)_

_What am I gonna do, if I can't get through_

_Counting all these freckles in my life_

_It's just a waste of my time_

_And there's no finishing line_

_How am I gonna do, if I can not get you_

_To listen to the dreams we could fulfill_

_Can't get them out of my bed_

_I want to knock them down the stairs_

_I check the stars, but there's no sign_

_Venus to Mars there is no line, baby_

_I could be happy_

_If you still loved me_

Cheers.  Taichi was actually doing well...  But this is Basic after all...

_Still your memory's clear_

_Always here deep inside my heart_

_(Deep inside my heart)_

_I want you back to come and feed my appetite_

_Another lonely night_

_It's our life, why aren't you around_

_(Why aren't you around)_

_I'm all alone, thinking_

_Here my eyes fill with fear_

_It's my life, why are you not here_

Pass.  Taichi turned around and everyone either gasped in awe - Takeru, Daisuke, Yamato, Hikari, Mimi, Ken, Miyako -  or cheered - Sora.  He got a silver S.  This time he chose a random song...

Stomp to my Beat by JS-16, Basic level.

Ready... GO!

_Stompin' to my beat you,_

_Stompin' to my beat you,_

_Stompin' to my beat you,_

_Stompin' to my beat you,_

_Stompin' to my,_

_Stompin' to my,_

_Stompin' to my,_

_Stompin' to my,_

_Stompin' to,_

_Stompin' to,_

_Stompin' to,_

_Stompin' to,_

_Stompin' to, _

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,_

_to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,_

_My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin'   _

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,_

_to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,_

_My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin'  _  

More cheers.  This time everybody cheered, yet inside they were still gasping in awe.  No one could see the grin on Taichi's face.

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_Happy people stompin' to my,_

_to my,_

_to my,_

_to my,_

_to my beat you beat  _

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,_

_to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,_

_My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)_

_Happy people stompin' to my beat you,_

_to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,_

_My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)_

Disaster struck.  Taichi was doing some moves and... he tripped!  He tripped over his own feet and fell backward over the handrail...  crashing to the ground.  It would've been worse if he didn't have an incredibly thick skull.  The word Failed appeared on the screen and he groaned.

"Haha Tai!  Let's see if Dai could do any better!" Yamato said with glee.

"Very funny." Taichi muttered.  Daisuke was on the stage and decided to change it to SSR (Maniac)...

"SSR!?!" Taichi wondered aloud.  "Why the hell do you want to do Step Step Revolution!?"

"I hope you keel over..." Takeru muttered, yet only Taichi and Sora heard him.  Hikari's eyes were full of worry.  Daisuke chose to do End of the Century, by No.9.

Ready... GO!

_End of the century_

_Misery, can it be chaos who's the boss_

_Suffer a great loss_

_Man woman child_

_No longer exist_

_Only the good ones will be missed_

_Life love cherish it all_

_Who will be left to conquer_

_The end is coming_

_Don't start running_

_There's nowhere to run_

_Don't grab a gun_

_All over the land her this roar_

_No one know what's in store_

_Look for the star, he's on his way_

_No one knows what's in store_

_Love your self and all around_

_In a blink of an eyes_

_You won't hear a sound_

_Your heart is pounding at raided speed_

_Man will always feel the need for greed_

_Let's go for it_

_Now you can't miss_

It seemed that Daisuke was in over his head, basically...  He tripped after tangling both his feet and smacked his head into the front of the machine...  a little blood dripped from a large gash on his forehead.

"DAISUKE!!!" Hikari screamed as she ran towards the machine, clutching him.  Takeru wretched from at sight, and left the room.  He stood outside the door, from which Sora and Taichi emerged from.

"Geez TK, be careful what you wish for." Taichi remarked.

"Whatever." Takeru said in reply.  They stood outside for 15 or so more minutes, then remembered...

"We forget to watch Ken!" Sora said, shaking her head.

"Whoops...  Keep forgetting how short those songs can be at times." Taichi said.  When the three went back inside, it seemed that Ken, Mimi and Miyako finished  their turns. Ken completed all his songs, on Trick, while Mimi had messed up and failed her second song.  Miyako failed her third song.  It was now Sora's turn.  She stepped up, and chose Butterfly (UpSwing Mix) by smile.dk.  She chose Trick level.

Ready... GO!

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

Sora was doing okay at this point...  _Oh dear..._ she thought.  She kept missing at times...  some Goods, some Almosts...  Some Boos...

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

She failed.  Near the last verses her dance meter dropped to a dangerous level...  and during the last instrumental bit, she failed.  And she was so close too...  She stepped out for awhile, and Taichi and Takeru followed her.

"Sora... you okay?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, although tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I was so close..."

"Please, I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm sorry..."

"Sora I..."  he paused for a minute, before taking her into an embrace.  "I love you, Sora..."  he bent over and kissed her.  Sora's worry withered away as Taichi kissed her.  She was so taken back by his action.

"I love you too, Taichi..."  Takeru stood there, watching the two for a few more minutes, before he went back inside the room, to find his brother Yamato, had already finished all four of his songs, and Hikari had suffered the same fate Sora had... although without the tears.  He stepped up to the machine and changed it to SSR, and chose PARANOiA Rebirth by 190'.  Many gasped but he smirked.

READY... GO!

Right... Left... Up Left Down..  Up Right Down... Up Left Down...  Right Right Down Down Left Down Up Right Left Left Down Down Up Right Down...

It went on and on...  Although he missed a few here in there, he got about 420 of the steps down... out of a total of 433  (A/N I checked DDR Freak's step chart)

He finished with a silver S while everyone in the room cheered... except Daisuke, who still had the concussion, and had just woke up, and Hikari, who was paying attention to him.  Takeru glanced over to her but found that she wasn't paying attention and frowned.  He passed the rest of his 3 songs, but each was one letter grade less.  He sighed.  Taichi and Sora then came in, both rather happy.

"Did TK just finish?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah." Ken replied.

"So, anyone want to do Double?"  Everyone was silent.  "I guess not...  on to Versus..."

"Is Dai still out?"

"No!" he shouted, sitting up.

"Hmmm... odd person out...  We'll do this..." At this point Sora took out the cards again.  She split them into four groups of two, and put the last card seperate.  "Single card has to do Double."  Everyone nodded.  She turned the single card over and it was...

"ME!?" Daisuke shouted.  "I wanted to be with Hikari!"

"Well too bad, Dai..." Sora whispered.

"Let's all agree to do random songs." Taichi said.

"Agreed." Takeru said.

"But what if we get stuck with a hard song?" Miyako asked.

"Then tough luck," replied Mimi.

"The order I show them will be the order they will go.  Dai's Double goes first."  She turned over the first set of cards.  "Matt and Mimi."  Secretly, both Yamato and Mimi held hands.  "Then it's... Ken and Miyako," Sora said as she turned over the next pair.  Taichi bent forward to turn over the next pair.

"Then it's me and Sora."

"Which leaves TK and Kari."  Muttering rather loudly, Daisuke stepped up to the machine, and did his Double songs...  B,C,D,C were his scores.  Mimi and Yamato stepped up, and chose at random Dynamite Rave by Naoki...  Basic level.

Ready... GO!

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Dynamite Rave!_

_Come on everybody! _

_(go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

_And get on the floor, yeah_

_Techno, rave_

_It's time to make a stand_

_N pave the way_

_Some might say_

_Let it go,_

_Stay with the flow_

_Stay on bead,_

_Move your feet_

_On concrete_

_Or on the dance floor_

_You want more_

_Then I'll give you more_

_If it's too hard core_

At this point Yamato smirked at Mimi, then continued.

_Let me know_

_I stop the show_

_Then bring it back_

_To be exact_

_At 12 o'clock_

_Rock the spot_

_It's too damn hot_

_They told me so_

_To make a move_

_DYNAMITE RAVE_

_It's on the down low_

_Use your inner glow_

_To make a move_

_Show n prove_

_The man with the lisp_

_Sounds so crisp_

_When you can see me on TV_

_On the radio_

_Here me blow_

Then at this point Mimi smirked at Yamato.

_I don't wanna give up_

_We're gonna have a party_

_Have a really great time_

_Yeah Yeah!_

_Just feel the beat_

_Listen to the music_

_and feel that beat_

_C'mon, get up_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Let me hear ya_

_Let me hear ya_

_C'mon, get up_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_Let me hear ya_

_Let me hear ya_

_Jump jump_

_Do your thing_

_This be the bomb_

_Try to sing_

_Narrator king_

_Spread your wings_

_Make your head ring to this song_

_All night long_

_Jack your body_

_To this party_

_Feel the pain_

_When you strain_

_Don't refrain_

_Please don't stop until you drop_

_I don't wanna give up_

_We're gonna have a party_

_Have a really great time_

_Yeah Yeah!_

_Just feel the beat_

_Listen to the music_

_and feel that beat_

They both finished with A's, as everybody cheered.  They embraced each other into a kiss.  Ken and Miyako went up and at random had chosen Dam Dariram...  They finished that, then kissed.  Taichi and Sora's turn was next...  Luv to Me (AMD Mix), by DJ Kazu feat. Tiger Yamato.  Trick level.

Ready... GO!

_Neon signs were shining bright_

_And in the street lights (the street lights)_

_I saw your shadow was fading away_

_Well, I lost you all of a sudden_

_Good-bye my love, I love you too so_

_Before you went away, I didn't know_

_Memories awake, only in my dream_

_When I think I lost them, they all come back to me_

_You said that you love me_

_Looked at me softly_

_You kissed me and held me all night so tight_

Then glanced at each other and smiled.  They both were very synchronized.

_I know what you're feeling_

_I know what you're dreaming_

_All that you feel and everything in your mind_

_The memories are so clear (so clear, so clear...)_

_(So-so many...) So many good years (good years...)_

_The sweet ones I hold dear (hold dear, hold dear...)_

_Good-bye my love, I love you too so_

_Before you went away, I didn't know_

_Memories awake, only in my dream_

_When I think I lost them, they all come back to me_

_The memories are so clear_

_So many good years _

_Sweet ones I hold dear_

_Can't hold back the tears_

_I need you by my side_

_These feelings I can't hide_

_So don't walk away, boy_

_Baby won't you bring back_

Silver S's appear on the screen.  Taichi and Sora embraced themselves into a tight hug.

"I'll never leave you," Taichi whispered in Sora's ear.  Takeru and Hikari's turn were next.  They both stepped up and he set his level to SSR/Maniac, while Hikari left it on Trick.  They chose random and it happened to land on...   Can't Stop Falling in Love, by Naoki.

Ready... GO!

_My life_

_meant nothing to me_

_then a guy like you came along_

_Hikari...._ Takeru thought as he glanced over to look at her.

_Everything_

_is moving so fast,_

_I gotta get my feet on the ground_

He glanced again.

_Unhappy days are over 'cause I can_

_always be with you_

She glanced at him.

_Lying in your arms day by day,_

_makes me feel Ohh... so brand new_

They blushed while looking at each other, and abruptly turn their attention back to the screen...  Somehow they were able to keep going... Takeru had nailed all his arrows.

_Can't stop fallin' in love_

_Tell me you will be true (forever baby)_

_I just can't stop dreaming of you_

_everyday (every way)_

"Takeru..." Hikari whispered, but then blushed at her sudden realization.

_Say you love me baby_

_Say you will always be mine_

_You'll never break my heart_

_I broke his heart..._ she thought.

_I just can't stop fallin' in love_

_Baby you became_

_Makin' love with you_

_is all I wanna do, (wanna do)_

They glanced at each other again, but felt more comfortable with it.  _But I'm with Dai now..._

_Can't stop fallin' in love_

_Give your heart and soul_

_Stay with me this time_

_and we'll make history, (you and me)_

They both finished.  They both had golden SS's each, but what stole the show was Takeru sweeping Hikari up and dipping her into a passionate kiss.  They stayed locked for about 5 or so minutes.  Yet it seemed like an eternity to them.  Takeru had poured out his soul to her.  When they broke apart, Hikari had broken into tears and ran out of the room and the arcade itself.  Takeru just stood there.  _No.. not again._

"HIKARI!!! WAIT!!!" Takeru shouted as he ran out the door in pursuit of her.

"Hikari!  Wait for me!" Daisuke yelled, before being tackled by Taichi and Yamato.

"Oh no you don't!" Taichi shouted.

"Get off of me, Tai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 complete.  Stay tuned for Part 3,  Saturday - Apologies and Triumph!  I Love You!

R+R plz!


	9. Saturday - Apologies and Triumph! I Lov...

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR or Digimon.

This is it!  End of the trilogy!

Now, Chapter 6, Saturday - Apologies and Triumph!  I Love You!

------------------------------------------

"HIKARI!  WAIT!" Takeru shouted.

Takaishi Takeru had refused to let the girl of his dreams run away now.  He had let her go once.  He wasn't about to let her go again.

"HIKARI!  HIIIII-KAAAAA-RIIIIII!!!!!!"

He stopped in the park, and rested against a tree.  He noticed a bench.  The bench.  The bench where he had lost Hikari to Daisuke.  _I can't let her go now.  I just can't._  He stood by that tree.  He stood by that bench.  _Where did she go...?_

"HIKARI!" he shouted once more.  "I LOVE YOU!  I WANNA BE WITH YOU!  HIKARI!"

Nothing.

He heard nothing.

No replies.

Just silence.

"Hikari..."

His head was hung low.  He rested himself on a bench.

"My life..." a voice from afar said.

He snapped up his head.

"...meant nothing to me..."

_Who is that?_ he thought.

"...then a guy like you came along."

He sat straight up and looked around.

"Everything..."

He still couldn't tell the source.

"...is moving so fast..."

Still no luck for Takeru.

"...I gotta get my feet on the ground."

_Sounds familiar..._

"Unhappy days are over 'cause I can..."

"Who are you!?" Takeru called out in the distance.

"...always be with you."

_I know this song..._

"Lying in your arms day by day..."

Takeru suddenly realized where the voice was coming from.

"...makes me feel Ohh... so brand new."

He kept running.

"Can't stop falling in love..."

He still ran.

"...tell me you will be true..."

_I'm close._

"...I just can't stop dreaming of you..."

_It's getting louder._

"...everyday."

He reached the origin.  Hikari was singing.  She had a beautiful voice; it melted Takeru's heart.

"Say you love me baby..." Takeru sung.

"...say you always be mine..." Hikari continued.

"...you'll never break my heart."

"I just can't stop falling in love..."

"...baby you became..."

"...makin' love with you..."

"...is all I wanna do."

"Can't stop fallin' in love..."

"...give your heart and soul..."

"...stay with me this time..."

"...and we'll make history."

"You and me."

"You and me."

"I'm sorry Takeru..."

"No, I'm sorry, Hikari."

'If I... if I hadn't..."

"No, it's all my fault."

They stared at each other.  Tensions dropped...  They dove into each others eyes while just staying there...

"You have a beautiful voice, Hikari..." Takeru said, breaking the silence.

"You do too, Takeru."

A slight wind kicked up, and blew Takeru's hat off his head.  Then it quickly died, leaving it falling down slowly to her lap.  While sitting there, Hikari picked up the hat, as a note fell out.  Takeru blushed when she noticed it.

_I'll win you back, Hikari._

That was all it said on the note.  Hikari took it, and placed it back in the hat.  She then took the hat, and put it on.

"Takeru, I believe you have just won." she said, as she had walked over to him.

"I believe... I have."  he said, as he embraced her.  He lifted her head just a little, then slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes.  Closing her eyes, she knew what to expect.  The two them kissed, and stayed together, for what seemed like an eternity.  The wind kicked up again, rustling the trees, and shaking the blossoms from the branches.  Thw wind carried them, as it swirled around the park, creating an elegant scene.  What part of Hikari's hair that wasn't under the hat danced, and Takeru's unruly hair swayed with the wind.  When they pulled apart to breathe, the wind died, and the sakura dropped onto them.  Hikari pulled the hat off her head, as more blossoms fell, some staying on her head, decorating her hair.  Takeru blushed.

"What is it, Takeru?"

"You look so... gorgeous."

"Huh?"

"The sakura... in your hair."

"oh..."  Hikari blushed.

"I think we should get back to the Arcade..."

"No, I want to stay."

"Huh? Why?"

"I wouldn't want to break the momentum."  she said, as she took him into another embrace, and drew him into another passionate kiss.  Her left arm wrapped around his waist, her right hand playing with his hair.  Both of Takeru's arms wrapped around her frame.  They would stay until the sakura wind died.

This truly was, a Revolution.

--------------------------------------

Well, that's done!

The song mentioned is... (well you should've guessed... around 3rd or 4th time I used it).

Can't Stop Falling in Love, by Naoki Maeda.

A Takari ending.

R+R plz!


End file.
